


Jealousy is bad for your health, Robert.

by Biwb247



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Cute Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247
Summary: Semua orang bilang kalau tidak cemburu, nama nya tidak sayang. Tapi bukan kah yang benar adalah, percaya pada pasangan, dan komunikasi kan rasa cemburu itu?Namun Yangyang tidak mengerti itu.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Jealousy is bad for your health, Robert.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengabaikan sentuhan menggoda dari para makhluk asing kepada pacar mereka? Mungkin bukan salah makhluk asing nya. Tapi sifat out going yang benar-benar dimiliki oleh pacar nya. Karena, Ten itu social butterfly dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Ten. Apalagi Yangyang. Pacarnya selama lima bulan.

Maksudnya, Yangyang mengerti kalau Ten ingin terus bersosialisasi. Tapi apa harus sampai dekat seperti itu? Seakan Ten, dengan siapapun yang dia dekati, itu pacaran. Dan Yangyang hanya bisa menelan kecemburuan nya.

Karena nyatanya dia yang paling muda diantara grup WayV maupun NCT. Itu informasi yang Hendery berikan, jika suatu saat nanti WayV diperbolehkan untuk kolaborasi dengan member lain NCT. Kalau tidak salah Jisung itu lebih muda dari Yangyang. Dan Chenle.

Oh, Yangyang pernah mendengar soal Chenle dari Kun. Sering mendengar nama itu. Dan wajar saja bagi Yangyang untuk cemburu karena Gege nya membicarakan Chenle dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dimana berakhir langsung pembicaraan tersebut dikarenakan Yangyang melempar Kun dengan benda terdekat, lalu berlari pergi ketika dikejar, tentu saja tertawa senang. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan soal Chenle. Juga mendapatkan reaksi dari Gege tersayangnya.

Jadi begini, bisa dibilang..

Yangyang cemburu saat Kun-ge nya berbicara soal Chenle. Yangyang cemburu saat Winwin-ge nya berbicara soal Renjun. Hell, bahkan Yangyang cemburu saat Xiaojun lebih senang saat berbincang-bincang pada Hendery. Atau ketika Hendery mengabaikan dia. Kalau Lucas? Yangyang tidak begitu peduli, karena Lucas sudah memberikan banyak perhatian sampai Yangyang sendiri tau Lucas menyayangi nya.

Tapi masalahnya, adalah Ten. Pacarnya. Kekasihnya. Kakaknya. Atau apalah itu.

Ten sama sekali tidak mau berhenti bersosialisasi. Dan tidak pernah berhenti menggoda orang lain. Oke. Berhenti bersosialisasi itu tidak wajar. Tidak berhenti menggoda orang lain juga mustahil, karena Ten tidak pernah menggoda orang lain.

Dimulai dari si Taeyong itu, lalu Johnny, Mark, Jaehyun– Yangyang menggeram kesal saat sadar banyak sekali nama orang-orang nya. Bahkan manajer dan staff sangat menyukai Ten. Membuat Yangyang frustasi.

Bagaimana cara nya membuat pacarnya itu berhenti?

Mungkin berbicara pada nya seperti orang dewasa itu rencana bagus. Tapi Yangyang sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk berbicara baik-baik. Dia sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Dan apa yang lebih baik dari menunjukkan Ten dia itu milik Yangyang seorang?

Dengan pikiran itu, Yangyang langsung saja beranjak dari tempat tidur tingkat nya, pergi ke ruangan pacar tersayang nya.

Hanya untuk menyaksikan dia sedang video call bersama– siapa itu? Yangyang tidak mau tau. 

Mereka berbicara bahasa Korea. Dan Yangyang masih belum terlalu mengerti Korea untuk peduli. Bahkan Ten tidak melihat nya berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Apa-apaan.

"Hendery-ge," panggil Yangyang pada sahabat nya itu. Berubah rencana.

Kedua orang di dalam kamar itu langsung melihat nya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Hendery, kembali memandang layar laptop nya. Sedangkan Ten berbicara lagi pada teman– atau selingkuhan nya itu. 

"Jalan yuk, aku bosan." Ujar nya.

"Sana minta pacar mu." Balas Hendery.

"Dia sedang sibuk selingkuh." 

Komentar itu membuat Ten langsung melihat nya, mulut terbuka dengan kaget. "Yangyang–"

Sebelum dia selesai bicara, Yangyang sudah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu nya. Kalau sekarang Ten tidak mengejarnya, Yangyang akan amat sangat marah. Karena rencana Yangyang terbukti tidak efektif dan Yangyang harus mengganti pacar.

Tapi satu menit lewat pun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu kamar nya dibuka. Yangyang masih berdiri di depan pintu mereka.

Jadi dengan kesal dia pergi ke Xiaojun yang sedang duduk di sofa, bermain handphone. Dan pikiran Yangyang hanya lah ingin mengganggu Xiaojun karena dia di depan mata.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Itu pertanyaan biasa.

"Aku hanya mau seperti ini." Balas Yangyang. 

"Tidak pernah duduk di pangkuan." 

"Sekarang pernah." 

"Kau sedang marahan dengan Ten-ge?"

Yangyang memang salah untuk duduk di pangkuan Xiaojun. Karakteristik ini sama sekali bukan Yangyang. Apalagi wajah mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat seperti ini. Tapi dia lumayan sering melihat pasangan duduk berpangku seperti ini. Dan ingin mencoba nya dengan Ten.

Tapi ternyata, Ten sedang asik sendiri. Alhasil orang lain lah yang jadi sasaran nya.

Dia menaruh tangan nya di pundak Xiaojun, "Sudah, diam saja." Ujar Yangyang sebelum akhirnya melingkari lengannya pada leher Xiaojun, wajahnya terbenam di leher nya juga.

"Ten tidak akan marah kan..?" Tanya Xiaojun setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak, dia itu orang yang terlalu manis untuk marah." Balas Yangyang pelan.

Mereka terus saja seperti itu sampai Winwin keluar dari kamar nya dengan kelihatan mengantuk. "Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?" Tanya dia, mengusap mata nya selagi menguap lebar. Untung tidak ada kamera yang memperlihatkan wajah Winwin saat ini. 

Yangyang hanya melirik dia malas. "Baru bangun jam lima sore, dasar manusia pemalas." Komentar nya, hanya untuk dibalas dengan pukulan pelan dari kakak nya itu.

"Kita sudah begini selama dua puluh menit dan aku merasa cukup." Komentar Xiaojun, mencoba menurunkan Yangyang dari pangkuan nya.

Dan tentu saja Yangyang punya hak untuk protes.

"Ah– tidak mau!" Protes nya. "Adik mu sedang mengantuk dan menikmati perhatian nya tapi ternyata Gege tidak!? Tidak boleh." Kaki nya kini melingkar ke punggung Xiaojun. Selagi Xiaojun sendiri mencoba beranjak dari tempat nya.

Dengan tindakan drastis, Yangyang membelokkan tubuh nya, mengirim mereka berdua terjatuh ke sofa. Dan segera mengubah posisi nya menjadi yang di atas. Tidak peduli kaki dia sendiri di tiban oleh Xiaojun. "Ahhhh... Tolong aku .." gerutu nya.

Tapi Winwin hanya menyeringai pada keduanya, meneruskan rutinitas yaitu memasak ramen.

Pintu kamar Hendery akhirnya terbuka. Dan Yangyang dengan panik menengok, untuk melihat Hendery sendiri keluar. Dia mengedip kan mata nya pada kami. "Apa kau yakin, Ten yang sedang selingkuh, bukannya kau?" Komentar dia. Lalu melihat kembali ke dalam kamar nya, "Ten-ge, pacar mu selingkuh."

Yangyang berada dalam dilema. Melepaskan Xiaojun, atau tidak melepaskan nya. Karena Yangyang yakin sebentar lagi Ten akan berada di posisi sama dengan Hendery untuk melihat nya.

"Lepas!" Xiaojun kembali meronta-ronta. "Aku tidak mau Ten marah pada ku!"

"Dia tidak akan marah!" Protes Yangyang.

"Oh, aku akan marah kalau kau tidak melepaskan Xiaojun sekarang juga."

Suara Ten mengejutkan mereka berdua. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan, sih, karena memang sudah diperkirakan akan seperti ini. Satu perkiraan dari seratus perkiraan lainnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Yangyang menantang.

"Don't be a brat. You will regret it." Balas Ten.

"Like– like I care! Sana pergi ke, ke, ke pacar asli mu." Yangyang tidak tau siapa nama orang nya. Dan dia tidak mau tau.

Ten menghembuskan nafas, dengan jelas kelihatan kesal. Mata nya semakin menyipit selagi dia berjalan mendekat. Dan Xiaojun, merasakan diri nya dalam bahaya, mengatakan "Gege! Aku hanya sedang bermain handphone–"

"Bukan kau." Sela Ten, mencengkram kaus Yangyang. Dia pun menarik nya paksa.

"Tidak mau." Gerutu Yangyang.

"Liu Yang yang." Ten menggunakan nada tegasnya.

Yangyang masih memiliki harga diri yang tersisa untuk dipertahankan. Jadi dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Xiaojun. Membuat Xiaojun mengerang kesakitan.

Mungkin tidak terlalu seperti erangan kesakitan. Karena itu Yangyang langsung melepaskan gege nya, hanya untuk ditarik langsung oleh Ten. Dia hanya beruntung. Kalau bukan Xiaojun yang mengerang seperti orang bernafsu, Yangyang tidak akan pernah melepaskan nya. 

Dia membiarkan tubuh nya digiring ke dalam kamar Ten, hanya untuk di tidurkan ke ranjang nya. Ten secara cepat mengambil posisi nya diantara kedua kaki Yangyang. 

"Humph." Yangyang membuang muka.

"Baby tell me, what is it?" Tanya Ten.

"I don't know." Jawab nya.

"Yangyang.."

Mendengar nada lembut Ten, Yangyang pun luluh. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi memberikan aku perhatian? Memanggil ku 'baby' saja sudah sangat jarang. Kamu terus saja sibuk dengan teman-teman mu di Korea."

"Bukankah baru saja kemarin kita menghabiskan waktu di kasur ini berpelukan?" Tanya Ten.

".. Uh," Yangyang pun ingat. Benar juga. Apa Yangyang sebodoh itu? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. "Kamu juga sering terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Apa bisa di turunkan sedikit? Maksudku, aku tau kamu tidak mau berhenti bersosialisasi, dan aku sadar berhenti bersosialisasi itu tidak mungkin bagi manusia, tapi apa bisa .. jangan merangkul orang lain?"

Ten mengelus kepala nya, "Kamu takut aku suka orang lain?" Tanya dia.

"Tidak, sih, aku percaya kamu hanya menyukai ku." Ujar Yangyang dengan sangat percaya diri. "Aku hanya takut orang lain itu menyukai mu. Dan mereka akan sakit hati saat tau bahwa sang Ten sudah memiliki pacar tampan yang luar biasa."

Itu membuat Ten tertawa, lalu menidurkan diri nya di atas Yangyang, wajah dia terbenam ke leher nya. "Dasar, narsis." Gumam nya.

"Tapi aku serius." Balas Yangyang.

"Iya," Ten mengecup perlahan leher pacar nya. "Akan aku coba."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Memang benar kata orang. Komunikasi dalam hubungan itu yang paling penting. Untung saja Ten sabar dan tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Yangyang di kala amarah nya meluap waktu tadi. Seperti, menyetubuhi dia selagi marah.

"Huh? Itu terdengar menarik?" Gumam Yangyang pelan.

"Apanya?" Tanya Ten, yang kini masih saja menikmati diri nya dalam pelukan Yangyang, dan juga memberikan sedikit warna di leher kekasih nya yang lebih muda.

"Tadi kalau kamu malah menyetubuhi ku, dan bukan nya bicara baik-baik. Aku rasa itu menarik. Aku sering melihat itu di video." Jelas Yangyang.

Helaan nafas di leher Yangyang membuatnya gemetar, dan Ten mengusap pundak kekasih nya. "Tapi itu tidak baik. Aku setidaknya harus tau kenapa kamu marah pada ku." Gumam Ten, membuat Yangyang menyengir. Ten sama sekali bukan tipe pendendam. Itu yang membuat dia cinta pada kekasihnya.

"Ten-ge?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu sangat dewasa," ujar nya. "Aku saja tadi nyaris ingin membalas kelakuan mu dengan menyetubuhi orang lain. Dan aku merasa menyesal sekarang."

"Tidak apa kalau kamu menyesal." 

"Meskipun kalau orang itu Kun sendiri?"

Kamar pun menjadi hening. Ten berhenti mengusap pundak pacar nya. "Kamu masih ingin sex saat aku marah?"

Itu membuat Yangyang menyengir, "Untuk sekarang tidak. Lain saja."

Setidaknya sekarang Yangyang tau bagaimana cara membuat Ten cemburu buta. Atau bahkan memberikan nya sex penuh amarah. Memikirkan itu saja membuat Yangyang menghela nafas dengan lega. 

Ternyata kekasihnya itu juga manusia.

"Aku suka Gege." Gumamnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak menyukai ku sejak awal, kita tidak akan pacaran."

"Ssh, biarkan aku menikmati suasana romantis."

**Author's Note:**

> Author minta maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. Maklum aja ya. Semoga kalian suka cerita kedua untuk Yangyang dengan Ten. Ingat, disini, Yangyang itu bottom. Alias Uke. 
> 
> Peace out.
> 
> Edit: 14 Mei 2020


End file.
